Geometry Dash
Geometry Dash is a 2013 mobile and Steamgame developed by Sweden-based developer Robert Topala, and published by his own company RobTop Games. It is a rhythm-based platforming game which currently has 21 official levels and nearly 30 million online levels made by players. Each level features unique background music. Other features include a level editor, map packs, user-created levels, secret coins and a great variety of icons and game modes, as well as user coins, two shops and three secret vaults in the latest versions. The game was removed from Steam on 30 January 2017, but was later re-added. Gameplay Geometry Dash uses a simple tapping/clicking system to control different vehicles that react when a player presses anywhere on the touchscreen(space/up key(s), mouse, or "A" button if playing on the PC version) and can be held down to constantly interact (on some vehicles). Users cannot control the speed at which the icon is moving, the only way to change speed is by touching a speed changing portal. The timing and rhythm of the in-game music are key parts of the game, often in relation to each other. The object of the game is to complete a level by reaching its end; however, if the player dies at an obstacle, they will have to start over from the beginning.1 All levels (with the exception of the three Demon levels in the full version) are unlocked from the start, so they can be played out of order. Along the way, the player can collect up to three secret coins in each official level, which are scattered in either hidden or challenging areas (or both).[citation needed] The icon can take up to seven separate forms, which behave differently with each interaction.1 Forms themselves can be changed with seven separate portals, while the behaviour of these forms can be changed further with portals that include size portals, which change the size of the icon, mirror portals, which mirrors the game view, gravity portals, which change the gravity of the icon, double portals, that duplicates a reversed, anti-gravity version of the icon, and 5 speed portals that change the speed of the icon. All of these features give a variety of ways to play the game. If the player completes a level, he/she will be rewarded with diamonds and orbs that can be used to purchase icons, death effects or trails. Achievements The game features several achievements that can be unlocked in several ways, such as: collecting a certain number of stars, completing certain Demon-rated levels, completing official levels, adding friends, liking or disliking online levels, rating custom levels, etc.; plus secret achievements unlocked though undisclosed means. Achievements can be collected also by getting shards, which can be obtained in various ways. By unlocking achievements, the player is rewarded with certain icons or colors, where they access the Icon Kit to customize their icon. The player can also unlock other customization features, namely a selection of trails behind icons, a secondary color glow around the icon's black border and death effects.2 Secret Vault The game features three secret vaults: the first can be unlocked by getting silver (verified) user coins, the second by getting diamonds, and the third with an emblem They display a screen with a text box where you can input codes that can be found from deciphering tricky riddles and unlock secret achievements (that unlock new icons, trails, etc.). Game levels Geometry Dash features 21 official levels, 18 of which are playable from the start. Each level has rewards when completing them.1 3 Secret Coins can be found in each official level, for a total of 63, these secret coins unlock 3 secret levels: 10 unlock Clubstep, 20 unlock Theory of Everything 2, and 30 unlock Deadlocked. (Until Update 2.0, Clubstep required twenty coins to unlock, and Theory Of Everything 2 required thirty coins to unlock.) These levels range wildly in difficulty; while some can be beaten by anyone, some require thousands of attempts to master and complete. Online levels can get even harder than the official levels, as repeatedly proven by the creators of these online levels. Over time, the "difficulty cap" has risen and risen to reach new heights each update, especially in 2.1 with levels constantly coming out. Levels are classified by difficulty, from Auto (Easy in the official levels) to Demon; in order of the levels' addition to the game, somewhat but not completely in order of difficulty. The stars represent the difficulty and the number of stars the player gets when completing that level. Also, official levels are worth more stars than custom levels. For example, Demon levels are rated 14 (as in Clubstep and Theory of Everything 2) to 15 stars (as in Deadlocked) for official levels, but only 10 stars in the custom ones. Geometry Dash has a practice mode that can be used for any level. Checkpoints are available in this mode, allowing for restarting at checkpoints instead of the very beginning.2 These checkpoints are marked by green, diamond-shaped gems, resembling those from The Sims series. Custom levels Besides the twenty-one official levels, the game supports custom levels. To access these custom levels, the player must have the full version. Notable objects that can be used include blocks, rings, jump pads, portals, spikes, and user coins among others. Coins that are verified can be collected for new icons, or to be used to unlock the vault. The player must be able to complete their own level with all coins in normal mode in order to ensure that it is actually possible to beat. A level can be verified in separate attempts such as completing a run through in one attempt and then collecting coins in another; however any changes made to the level will make it unverified. These levels can either have the same music already in the game or custom music from Newgrounds.2 Each user-created level has a unique ID, which can be used to play the level without searching its name. As similar to the official levels, user-created levels are classified by difficulty, which is decided by RobTop, by players or "level mods" who can send a level to RobTop to be rated. Unlike official levels, they cannot be played offline unless they were previously downloaded.